


Bodies in Motion

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: F/F, Two doms no sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Faith and Amy share some time before Faith leaves Earth.  For Alkeni





	

Faith walked through the door and knew she'd made a mistake when gauzy ribbons snagged her arms and snubbed them up tight above her head. She lifted her legs to kick, and more ribbons seized them, pulling her up till she was facing the ceiling in midair. Struggling did no good; for all that they felt like thin cotton, her bonds were unbreakable.

Amy strolled up to her. "You didn't tell me you were leaving, Faith. Tomorrow you're leaving this timeline entirely to hunt down your ex."

"My ex?" Trussed as she was, Faith still couldn't help snickering. "We never even kissed. I don't think Buffy thought we were anything but friends. When we were still that."

"But you thought it," Amy said. Needle-thin green lasers sprang from midair and begin to slice at Faith's clothes. Her shirt and bra fell away in pieces.

"I wanted it," Faith argued. "It was never gonna happen. I think Buffy was straighter than Harmony. I was fooling myself. I'm not fooling myself with you."

Something cool and metallic touched Faith's nipples, prickling and burning faintly as tiny needles stabbed into them, making her gasp. "No," Amy agreed. "You're not. You like that?" Warm hands of white light caressed the rest of her breasts, but the tiny needles remained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I swear I was coming to tell you now. I just decided for sure a couple of hours ago and went to get some food." The light pulsed gently, squeezing her breasts. Her nipples were hard and tender, sending jolts through her body with every faint shift.

Amy moved into her field of view. "Is that so?" She bent her neck slightly and brushed her lips against Faith's. Faith tried to deepen the kiss, but Amy pulled teasingly away, leaving Faith straining at her bonds. The needles delivered a jolt like the faintest of static shocks. "Ah ah ah. Who's in control here?"

"I am," Faith said, and focused her attention on her left wrist. Straining, she snapped the fabric and pulled the hand free, then began to yank on the other hand's bonds. They snapped, and she suddenly dropped to dangle upside down.

"Oh really?" Amy moved closer as Faith forced herself to bend upward and double to work on freeing her legs. "You look a little...trapped." More fabric wrapped itself around Faith, snaring her in this position. Faith kept working on her legs. If she gave up, Amy would be disappointed.

Fluid green fire sizzled along Faith's pants, incinerating them, while white tendrils yanked off her boots. Amy knew the boots were the only thing Faith needed to keep. Her socks burned too, leaving Faith naked except for her narrow black thong. Something rough like wood thwacked her on the ass. "Stop trying to escape. You know better than that." Faith ignored her and used the new leverage to rip her legs free.

Before she could unfold herself and snap the last restraints, they dissolved on their own. Cold metal manacles snicked around her hands and feet and yanked her into a spread-eagled X. "You can't hold me forever," Faith said tauntingly. "I have to get out of here."

"I can hold you as long as I want," Amy said, wrapping her arms around Faith's waist. Her tongue flicked at Faith's right ear; her teeth nipped at Faith's neck. Her hands rose to cup Faith's still-sensitive breasts. "You, on the other hand, can't even get my clothes off."

"It's hard to get clothes off. You, on the other hand...." Faith yanked experimentally at the chains. They were no stronger than the fabric had been, though they felt more solid; both were creations of Amy's powers.

"Try, then," Amy said, releasing her. The chains spun her around, leaving her on her back with her face at Amy's crotch. Amy's pants were still on, though. Faith opened her mouth and nuzzled at Amy's crotch, then snagged the zipper with her teeth and tugged it down. The button popped free.

Amy held position and waited for her, but distracting tendrils of hot and cold energy began to slither over Faith's body. The cold ones were worse; Amy might not have meant them to tickle, but they did. Faith tugged Amy's pants flaps aside and rubbed her lips against Amy's...lips through her panties.

"Mmm...now we're getting somewhere," Amy murmured. "But you have to pull those down." A sensation like rough fingers slid along the edge of Faith's own undies but did no more than riffle the edge. They didn't come close to touching the damp warmth spreading just inches away.

Faith gripped the black lacy underthings with her teeth, nipping the skin a little, and tugged them out of the way. She kissed the folds beneath and slid her tongue inside. Soft whimpering noises rewarded her.

Rough hands ripped the panties off Faith as well. She didn't care; they were cheap, and she liked it rough. There was a quick probe at her nethers, and then something hairier and just as rough shoved itself inside her.

Faith clenched her hands on the chains and her jaw shut. The thing in her cunt pumped twice and vanished, leaving her aching for more. "Faith," Amy said warningly. Obediently, Faith resumed lapping at Amy's pussy, but the magical cock failed to reappear. Instead, Amy sent tongues and lips to worry at her nipples.

"No something for nothing," Amy murmured teasingly. Faith said nothing, but opened her connection to Amy's senses. She could see herself stretched out before Amy, could feel her own mouth on Amy's pussy and the fires she was generating there. She adjusted her position and felt new shocks run through Amy's body. She gasped, and felt Amy's eyebrow lift.

"Cheating?" Amy began, but Faith flipped her the bird. There was no cheating in this. Neither of them were very good subs, so they'd made it a competition. As long as you were making an effort to please the other, you got to take your own pleasure however you liked. No serious injury and no mind control that lasted after the sexytimes.

Faith flicked on her own sensory enhancements. One: she could see every detail of Amy's body so clearly she might as well have been naked. Two: the flavor of Amy's juices, the scent of her own and her sweat and Amy's perfume. Amy didn't sweat any more, but she still had a distinct scent, dry and hot even when she was soaking her panties. Three: she felt every detail of every tiny contact, the texture of Amy's sex on her mouth, the smooth cold metal that held her wrists and ankles, every inch of her skin, leaving her throbbing and soaked. All three together put her over, in a burst of pleasure that would have burnt out most people's brains.

Neither of them were most people.

Suddenly a wooden paddle was smacking her on the bottom. That needled vice grip held her nipples. Teeth nipped at her neck, her ears, her stomach, her folds. Ice on her back. Fire on her palms. A plug in her ass. A cock pumping her cunt.

Amy had figured out what she was up to, of course, and was trying to overload her. In moments Faith came again, harder this time. In the wake of it, Amy slacked off on the physical assault and hit Faith with her newest trick, a burst of brain-numbing pain and pleasure that left her head feeling stuffed full of cotton.

"You haven't made me cum once," Amy said sweetly.

"I'm winning," Faith replied. She felt numb inside, as if she'd taken some good downers. It was hard to move, but in a nice way.

Amy hit her with it again, leaving Faith's thoughts muffled and muddy. "Make me cum," she ordered.

Faith dutifully set to work, but with no access to anything but Amy's pussy the going was difficult. "Let me loose," she said between Amy's moans.

"I'm close," Amy insisted. "Keep going."

"How long," Faith asked, "have ya been...close?"

Amy must've seen the logic of it. The cuffs vanished, and Faith plopped to the floor on her ass. She could have caught herself, but as things were even the hard impact of carpet on her butt felt amazing.

A moment later Amy's feet went flying out from under her, and Faith had her pinned to the ground by her wrists, one leg wedged between Amy's. Their mouths were pressed together hard enough to bruise, their nipples brushing each other's and drawing sparks.

Faith couldn't use her hands without releasing Amy, though, and she couldn't match the witch's telekinesis. She gave a brief thought to handling Amy's clit with her toes--hell, she likely could--then let go and moved her left hand down to pinch Amy's nipples and her right to slide inside her pussy. Amy was definitely ready for it. Odds were she could take more than a mortal--they could in every other way, right?--but Faith stuck with two fingers for the moment, plus a thumb on her clit. "Are you gonna cum?"

"Not till I'm ready," Amy gasped petulantly. She tangled Faith's hair in her fingers and inserted a tendril of white warm light into Faith's cunt.

"Get ready," Faith said, and bit down hard on her left breast. "We can't take all night on this. You gotta cum, I gotta go." She slid a third finger inside, leaving only her pinky free.

Amy gritted her teeth. "Nnnngh!...not till I'm ready," she insisted, but she was plainly losing control. She buzzed Faith's mind a third time, which made Faith stop working at her. "No, no, keep going!"

"Make up your mind," Faith insisted. She slid the last finger inside Amy, who groaned and writhed. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shouted something that was probably Faith's name.

Faith swatted her playfully on the ass. "There you go. Get that tension out. Do I get a wish?"

Breathing hard, Amy wasn't able to answer for a few moments. Finally she muttered, "You got to cum twice."

"Want another? I'm game." Faith wasn't even tired yet.

Amy laughed and shook her head. "Shoulda planned for it." She tugged her clothes on. "What you want? Basque? Quantum physics?" Faith winced. "Faith, seriously, just wish to be smart already. I swear it's no big deal."

"It won't work," Faith grumbled. Suddenly the fun times were over, just like that. It wouldn't work because it couldn't work. Why wouldn't Amy quit hassling her about it?

Amy sighed and put her arms around Faith, reminding her she was still starkers. "C'mon," she whispered. "I'll get you some clothes."

That,Faith could go for. She picked up her good boots.


End file.
